Leni Loud Your In Deep Deep Trouble
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Leni Loud normally gets police warning for going off course during her driving exam but this time her reckless driving kills someone and she could be going to the slammer
1. Lenis Driving Exam

**Disclamer: I'm continuing my Vengeance story but I want to do other genres as well. Leni Loud is about to take her driving exam:**

"Good Luck Leni" said The rest of the Loud Family

"Thanks Guys" said Leni

 **Leni Takes Her Driving Exam**

"Leni I want you to step on the accelater" said the Driving Instructer

"You mean Go-Go" said Leni

"Yeah Whatever" said The Driving Instructer

Leni stepped on the Accelater and went through the wall onto the open road

"Leni what are you doing, your going off road" said The Driving Instructor

"What does Off-Road mean" said Leni

Soon Leni hit a car side on Killing two people, the cops were immediately at the incident

"Leni Loud put your hands up" said Cop 1

"Why have I passed my test" said Leni

"No you have failed" said Cop 1

"Why am I putting my hands up then" said Leni

"Because your under arrest for Death by Dangerous Driving" said Cop 1

Leni was taken to the police station

"Leni you could go to prison for your crimes" said Cop 2

"I'm sorry" said Leni as she broke down in tears

"Sorry not gonna help, I'm calling your parents but you are in our police custody for the night in that police cell" said Cop 1

 **Leni Loud has just been arrested for Death by dangerous driving and is spending the night in her cell**

 **Next Time: Loud Family find out what Leni Did and Loris Reaction to it**


	2. The Police tell the Loud Family

**In the Last Chapter Leni Loud was arrested for death by dangerous driving, in this chapter The Loud Family gets told of Lenis Actions:**

The Loud Family are all upstairs except the two parents and Lori Loud

"Where's Leni, I haven't seen her in ages" said Lori

"I don't know and I'm a little concerned" said Rita Loud

"Leni wouldn't stay out this late wouldn't she" said Mr Loud

Soon Mr Louds phone goes off and it's says No Caller ID

"You know you should turn on your Caller ID" said Rita Loud

"I will" said Mr Loud

Mr Loud Awnsers the phone

"Hello who is this" said Mr Loud

"Hello this is the police, your daughter is currently arrested for death by dangerous driving..." Said Cop 1

"Death by Dangerous Driving, are you sure Leni did it" said Mr Loud

"We saw her do it" said Cop 1

"Oh My god, can we bail her out" said Mr Loud

"Sadly no, The Victim named Wendy (Who Leni Killed) is pressing charges" said Cop 1

"I'm so sorry" said Mr Loud

"I can tell" said Cop 1

"Bye" said Mr Loud

Mr Loud puts down the phone and heads to the room a nervous Lori and Rita Loud are in

"What's going on" said a concerned Rita

"Leni (Has to take a deep breath before saying it) has been arrested for death by dangerous driving and could be heading off to prison" said Mr Loud

"Leni wouldn't last a year in prison, she's too sweet and innocent" said Lori before bursting out in tears

"There There Lori, How do the cops know she did it" said Rita

"they saw her do it" said Mr Loud

"Lori I know You and Leni were very close siblings and your upset now but I need you get the rest of the loud family down" said Rita

"Okay" said Lori

Lori went upstairs and in the middle of the corridor and shouted "Mum and Dad need us downstairs Family Emergancy NOW"

"But I want to play with this gunk I found" said Lana

"I said NOW" said Lori

"you mean a family 911 call" said Luan

"I SAID DOWNSTAIRS NOW" said Lori

Lincoln expressed concern at Loris Attitude

"Guys I need to tell you something" said Rita

"What" said the Loud Family except Lori and Mr Loud

"Leni Loud has been arrested for Death by dangerous driving and could go to prison" said Mr Loud

Evreyone in the Loud Family went into complete shock and most of them burst into crying

"How could Lori Do this she's too nice to kill someone" said Lincoln

"Poor Leni said Luna

"Has the Family pressed charges" said Lynn suddenly Rita awnsered the question

"Yes They have" said Rita

"Guys I want no word about this until to tomorrow" said Mr Loud

"Okay" said the Loud Family in a somber tone

That Night Lori couldn't get to sleep

"How could Leni do this, She might be terrible driver but she Can't of possibly killed someone" Thought Lori

Soon Bobby phoned Lori

"Bobby not a good time right now" said Lori

"okay I'll call you later" said Bobby

Phone Call Ends

Lori goes to the bathtub and cries her eyes out

Soon she is confronted by Lincoln

"Lori Are you okay" said Lincoln

"No I'm clearly not Go Away" said Lori

"I know why your miserable and So am I" said Lincoln in a sad lost tone

"I know your upset but Leni was like my twin and I helped her through her social life and she was still kind and loyal to me after I bossed her around or shouted at her" said Lori

Lincoln gives Lori a friendship hug

"She won't survive in prison" said Lori

"I know, I know" said Lincoln

 **Lori is extremely upset about Leni and the Loud Family is upset and somber**


	3. Court and Justice

**A Few Days Later: Leni Loud is at court facing off against the parents of Wendy the girl Leni killed**

"Today is the court case between the Parents of Wendy Lorgham vs the Defendant Leni Loud" said The Proscuter

"Anyone willing to stand on Lenis Defense" said the Judge

Two people stood up they were a Lawyer named Lionel Hutz and Lenis Sister Lori Loud

"Okay Leni why did you drive off-course during your driving exam" said the Proscuter

"Because I wanted to get to the mall" snapped Leni

"So your dedication to the mall costed a persons life" said the Proscuter

"Objection" said Lori

"Objection accepted" said The Judge

"Judge and Jury, My sister Leni here isn't very smart and her exam results show it" said Lori

"How does this have anything to do with the case" said The Proscuter

"Clearly Lenis Lack of Intelligence could be the reason why she killed that girl" said Lori

"Lionel do you have anything to add" said The Judge

"I completely agree with Lori" said Lionel Hutz

"Is that so, But Statistics show that you Leni have had many police warnings about your reckless driving" said The Proscuter

"Objection" said Lionel Hutz

"Objection Denied" said the Judge

"Also Leni, Evan though you also killed someone you also drove off-course" said The Proscuter

"And" said Leni

Lori Facepalmed

"You also were speeding" said The Proscuter

"How Do you know of this ev..." Said the Judge

"I want to speak: Anyway Leni you killed my daughter at the speed of 120mph and also didn't take any symphoay afterwards so Judge I request the Death Penalty" said Wendy's Father

"I agree" said Wendy's Mother

The Jury and the rest turned on Leni except her family

"The Death Penalty is a little too extreme so is a life sentence in prison however how do you find the Accused" said The Judge

"Guilty" said the Jury made up of angry Rugrats Characters lead by Angelica simply because their shows popularity was replaced by Loud House and Spongebob

"I sentence you Leni Loud to 3 years of Prison with 9 months till parole afterwards you have a choice between a year in Military service or a year in Community Service

"Noo please I wanted to Apologise" cried Leni as she begged to the judges feet

As cops went closer to Leni, Lori stood in front of them and Said "You have to go past me before you reach Leni"

The Cops Shoved Lori out of the way and Handcuffed Leni taking her to prison

 **Leni is going to prison for her crimes and Lori is becoming more upset**

 **Next Time: Leni goes to the prison and Loris Reaction**


	4. Leni Loud meets Jessie and Walter White

**Leni Loud has just been given a 3 year prison sentence and A 1 year either Military or Community service and now this is made both Leni and Lori devastated**

"Leni don't go , I love you" said Lori

"I'm sorry Lori, I love you too" said Leni as she was being led out to a white van with handcuffs on

"Leni please don't go, we love you" said Lincoln

"I'm sorry Lincoln and I love you too" said Leni

Leni was put inside the white van

The Prison was a 3 hour long drive and Leni was in a daze for 2 of the 3 hours

Leni woke up from her daze

"where am I and where am I going" said Leni

"You are in the Police van and are heading to prison" said The Driver

"What for how long" said Leni

"3 years" said The Driver

"But what for" said Leni

"Death by Dangerous Driving" said The Driver

"I'm sorry" said Leni

"Too late now" said The Driver

"I forgot to tell my boyfriend Dil" said Leni

"You can tell him when you reach prison" said The Driver

1 Hour Later

Leni Loud is lead in handcuffs to a 'Grody' building with a reception desk

"What is your name" said The Receptionist in a dull old tone

"Leni Loud" said Leni

"ah yes Leni you are here because of death by dangerous driving" said The Receptionist

"Can I talk to my boyfriend Dil Pickles" said Leni

"You can talk to him on Friday" said The Receptionist

Lori takes off her clothes and puts on a prison uniform

"Here is your new prison cell" said The Warden

"Jesse met your new roommate Leni Loud" said The Warden

The Warden shuts the cell door with Leni and Jessie

"What's your full name" said Leni

"Jessie Pinkman and this is my friend Walter White" said Jessie Pinkman

"I thought you died Walter in that series Breaking Bad" said Leni

"The Bullet Critically wounded me but was saved by surgeons who also cured my cancer, anyway do you want to go Breaking Bad" said Walter White

"Sure" said Leni

 **Leni has gone to prison and has met Jessie Pinkman and Walter White from Breaking Bad and also I have made Dil Pickles from All Grown Up her boyfriend but he will play a minor role in this story**

 **Next Chapter: Loris Reaction to Lenis inprisoment**


	5. Loris Reaction

**Leni Loud has gone to prison for 3 years where obviously know that she going to go breaking bad from Chapter 4, Anyway this chapter is Loris reaction**

"Leni Loud I sentence you to 3 years in prison" said the judge in Loris mind

Lincoln entered Loris room it was dark deary and depressing and Lori was sat there crying whilst holding a picture of Leni

"Go Away Lincoln" said Lori

"Lori I came here to tell you that we are visiting Leni on Friday" said Lincoln

"Are we" said Lori

"Yes" said Lincoln

"But today's Tuesday and she won't survive 3 days without us" said Lori

"Lori you do realise you've got to tell Dil" said Lincoln

"But wouldn't he already know" said Lori

"Nope as he has been on holiday for 2 weeks for Tommys Bar Mitzvah" said Lincoln

"Okay I will tell him when does he come back" said Lori

"Tomorrow" said Lincoln

"Okay I will tell him that day when his parents are out" said Lori

"good idea" said Lincoln

Lori then started getting dark flashbacks about Leni getting beaten up by school bully's only to be saved by Lori

Then Lori Put a Desert Eagle Pistol to her head and then gives it to Lincoln

"Finish me Lincoln, I nothing without Leni" said Lori

"Lori I'm not going to do it, I don't want to kill my older sister" said Lincoln with a Desert Eagle as he burst into tears

"Lori you are the leader of us, you should be taking charge of us not asking your bro to kill you" said Luna

"Wow but still goodbye world and shot herself in the liver area

"Lori nooooo" said Lincoln

 **Lori has Attempted suicide and it is a good possibility that she could die and What's Leni going to do and is she safe or not find out next time**


	6. Lenis First Day in Prison

**Leni, Walter White and Jessie Pinkman are about to go Breaking Bad, But how does Lenis prison life fair:**

"Rise and shine you two" said Walter a White as he woke up Leni and Jessie

"Come on, I'm trying to have a lie in" said Leni

"There's no point, they will wake us up in a hour" said Walter White

Soon a prison gang walked up to them

"Who are you" said Leni

"We are the prison SS" said the gang as they wore prison outfits with Nazi Armbands

"Oh no" said Jessie

"I see, looking at that meth you are going Breaking Bad" said Gang member 1

"Just Leave us alone" said Walter White

"Oh I see There's one of those spoiled kids in prison (referring to Leni Loud), just be careful you don't post anything on Facebook or I'll put a bullet through your Laptop" said Tommy Jordan who confronted both the two gangs

"Ok" said Leni in fear

Later on in the day Leni was fearing what happens when Dil receives the news that She is in prison for something there's barley her fault due to stupidity so she started praying for God for Dil to be safe

"Dear God My Boyfriend Dil Pickles is currently free from this terrible news of my mistakes so I pray to you to bless Dil and Forgive my terrible actions and make sure To guide Dil despite him being Jewish from doing a stupid dumb mistakes that I did. AMEN" Prayed Leni

 **Leni has just witnessed the gangs and Leni prays for Dils Safety**

 **Next Time: Has Lori Suvived and Lincoln tells Dil about Leni**


	7. Is Lori Alive and Lincoln Tells Dil

**In This Chapter we will find out if Lori is alive and Lincoln is the one to tell Dil the horrible news**

In a Hospital room The Loud Family gathers around Lori who's currently unconscious

"Will she be ok Doc" said Mrs Loud

"Yes she will be fine as us surgeons saved her life before it was too late" said Doctor Jones

Soon Lori wakes up

"Where am I" said Lori

"Lori you are alive" said The Loud Family

"You attempted Sucide because your close sister Leni went to prison" said Lincoln

"Oh yeah I Remeber, Lincoln you have to tell Dil as I am in no shape to do it myself" said Lori

"Ok Lori, I will try" said Lincoln as he burst into tears

"It's ok Linc, we all have to get through it" said Lynn

"Lori are you feeling ok" said Lana

"Yeah I feel ok but I do feel a stinging sensation in the lower body area" said Lori

"must of come from the bullet" said Lisa

Lincoln left the room and headed to Dils house and was about to tell him the bad news when he was stopped by a certain Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten

"Hello Lincoln" said Bart and Milhouse

"Hello guys" said Lincoln in a sad and miserable tone

"What's wrong, you can tell us" said Bart

"Yeah we are your friends after all" said Milhouse

"My sister Leni Loud has been given a 3 year prison sentence just because of her low IQ got a person killed" said Lincoln

Before he could burst into tears someone talked to Lincoln via Walkie Talkie

"Agent Lincoln, this is Cadet Clyde do you copy" said Clyde through the Walkie talkie

"This is Lincoln, What do you want" said Lincoln

"Lori has just asked me, have you told Dil yet" said Clyde

Lincoln looked a bit puzzled

"Wait, Lori told you" said Lincoln

"Ah Yes, I left some flowers for her and said hi and Wanted me to ask you" said Clyde

"Ah Ok and no Clyde I haven't told him yet" said Lincoln

"you better do it now" said Clyde

"Ok bye Clyde" said Lincoln

Call ends

"okay guys, I have to go" said Lincoln

"Bye Lincoln" said Bart and Milhouse

Lincoln headed to Dils house and to his surprise he could only see Dil and Phil inside as his parents were planning a party for Tommy and Tommy and his friends went out

Lincoln knocked on the door

"Who is it" said Dil

"Lincoln" said Lincoln

Dil Opened the door

"Hello Lincoln fist bump" said Dil

Dil and Lincoln Fist Bumped

"Hello Linc" said Phil

"Hello Phil" said Lincoln

Dil leads Lincoln inside his house

"Dil I have to speak to you in Private" said Lincoln

"Okay, Phil you can watch my secret Government protected Alien files" said Dil

"Okay Dil" said Phil

Dil Leads Lincoln into Stu's Basement

"What is this about then" said Dil

"It's about Leni" said Lincoln

"What about Leni, is there something wrong with her" said Dil with a sudden suspicion

"You Remeber when Leni told you about the driving exam that happened whilst you were at Tommys Bar Mitzvah in Israel" said Lincoln

"Yes, I do Remeber very well" said Dil

"Well Leni stupidity got a person killed when she collided side on with a another car" said Lincoln

Dils face looked at Lincoln with Shock and Sadness

"What happened to My Leni" said Dil

"She was sent to Prison for 3 years..." Said Lincoln

"3 years..." Said Dil as he burst out in tears

"I know, Evreyone feels miserable" said Lincoln

"She won't survive in prison..."said Dil

"Evreyones saying that" said Lincoln

"Yes but what if she gets picked on or gets used for something nasty" said Dil with Concern on his face

"Oh my god, I forget her lack of intelligence could end up killing herself in prison" said Lincoln

"Don't you dare talk like that, Lenis IQ at that driving test was quite low that day" said Dil

"Agreed" said Lincoln

"That means she could be released on bail and her criminal record destroyed" said Dil

"Thanks for the advice" said Lincoln

"Anytime my friend, anyway I will fight to my last dying breath to get Leni out alive and safe" said Dil

"Okay I'm with you" said Lincoln

 **Lincoln has told Dil and Loris Alive**

 **Find out what happens next in the next chapter**


	8. Lenis Bad Day and the return of Gus

**Last Chapter Lincoln tells Dil and Dil wants his girlfriend Leni out and safe**

After being Assulted by a prison gang Leni was left for dead on the cold hard prison floor

"God, I think I can see you" said Leni

"Your not dead yet" said Warden 1

Warden 1 dragged Leni to make Coat hangers for 3 long hours

2 hours later

"I'm tired" said Leni

"Keep Going" said Leni

"If you weren't caught with Blue Sky Meth the night before none of this would of ever happened" said Warden 1

"Where's Walter and Jessie" said Leni

"Currently serving the death penalty" said Warden 1

After an hour

Leni gets dragged outside to a 40 degrees Celsuis heat and is forced to mine rocks

2 hours later

"I'm really tired can I stop now" said Leni

"No you must be punished for your actions" said Warden 1

"Haven't I been punished enough" said Leni

"No and Don't talk back to a warden" said Warden 1 as he starts to beat Leni with a whip forcing her to work in the heat

20 Minutes later: Leni Collasped from Heat Stroke and being over worked

"Come on you work you slacker" said Warden 1

But then he realised that Leni wasn't breathing

Soon Warden 1 tried to do CPR on Leni but it was no use, Leni was Dead

"Oh my god, what have I done, I've killed her" said Warden 1

Warden 1 tried to check her pulse but she had none

"That's exactly what I pay you for to take out all of Walter Whites gang including his associates" said a robotic version of Gus

"Yes My Master" said Warden 1

but their radio feed was on

Meanwhile at Death Row

Walter White and Jessie had killed all of the cops and heard something

"We killed Leni, one of Walters associates, now the blue sky meth business is mine, isn't that right Walter" said Gus

"I thought you were dead" said Jessie

"I was rebuilt into a robot" said Gus

"how dare you kill a sweet and innocent girl like Leni" said Walter White

"I do what I want and soon I will have my hands on you" said Gus

"You better be careful because I'm the one who knocks" said Walter White

"We'll see" said Gus

 **Lori Loud and Dil were right, Leni is dead and it's thanks to Walter Whites arch nemesis Gus now in a robotic suit and his associates including Warden 1**

 **Next Chapter: Lenis and Dils parents try and get Leni out but it's already too late**


	9. That Friday

**Leni has just been killed indirectly by Gus but no one knows but Gus's gang and Walters Gang, In this Chapter Dils inevitably doomed task countinues:**

Dil has just told his parents and His brother Tommy the whole situation with Leni and they are agreeing with Dil

"Weve got your back D" said Tommy

"Thanks D" said Dil

"We will help you, after all It was a bit unfair to send poor old sweet Leni to prison simply because she can't drive that well which caused a tragic accident" said Didi

"I'll help you with my inventions" said Stu

Soon Dil and his parents walked into Loud Family Residancey

Stu knocked on the door

"Who is it" said Lynn Sr

"Stu" said Stu

"Alright come on in" said Lynn Sr

Soon they all headed off to the prison

when they went to meet the prisoner they couldn't find Leni

3 Hours Later

"Lenis still not here" said Dil

"I suggest that Leni would be here right now" said Lincoln

"I agree" said Tommy

Soon a police officer by the name of Rick came up to them

"Hello have you seen my daughter Leni Loud" said Rita Loud

"That's what I'm here about" said Rick

"What has happened" said Lynn and Dil with Suspicion

"Leni has passed away due to the fact that a warden has overworked her to death but now that warden is wanted by police for murder" said Rick

Dil stood there in shock like a Vietnam War Veteran who has just lost all of his friends in a Viet Cong attack and then he broke out in tears and Tommy had to comfort him

"I knew she wouldn't survive in prison (Then Lori Broke out in tears as well) and They killed her as well" said Dil

"I know Dil, I know" said Tommy

"We need that Warden Hanged" said Didi

"Yes madam when we catch him" said Rick

"Leni was so sweet, why did she have to go" said Lori in tears

Watching all of them through CCTV was Gus and his associate Warden 1

"I somehow are enjoying this" said Gus

"I know, who thought joining you would be a good idea and we are rich" said Warden 1

"Yes but you almost blew it" said Gus

"But still we are rich and now we take pleasure in watching Lenis family cry" said Warden 1

"Very Fun indeed" said Gus

 **Dil and the Loud/Pickles family now know of Lenis fate and Gus is watching there reaction via CCTV**

 **Next Chapter: Dils uneasy night and Walters Revenge**


	10. Leni Loud, My Guardian Angel

**Dil has just been told that his Girlfriend Leni Loud is dead**

 **A Few Hours later**

"its 12:00 AM and I can't go to sleep without thinking about Leni" said Dil to himself

Dil tries to make an invention and goes crazy

"Dil Hello" said Tommy as he walked in Dils in fear of his brothers sanity

"Hello T" said Dil

Soon Dil turned around and he revealed his crazy red eyes and then he cried

"I miss her T, I feel empty without Leni" said Dil

"I know your depressed Dil, but we will find and hang that warden eventually" said Tommy

Dil goes to sleep

Dil wakes up in heaven

"Where am I and am I'm dead" said Dil

"You are in Heaven and no your not dead" said Leni

"Leni I'm so glad to see you" said Dil

Dil and Leni hugged and kissed

"Why am I here" said Dil

"I want you here to tell you that I'm going to become your guardian angel" said Leni

"Aww Thanks Leni, That Warden will pay..." Said Dil

"Yes but the warden is working for someone" said Leni

"Who" said Dil

"A person named Gus" said Leni

"Wasn't he from Breaking Bad" said Dil

"Yes, anyway I did work with Walter White whilst in prison" said Leni

"That's Cool but in a weird way it's a bit stupid" said Dil

"I know but I had no choice they were my roommates" said Leni

"What Shall I do" said Dil

"You should follow these 3 steps" said Leni

"Go on" said Dil

"* Number one: build a gun or a sword

* Number two: gather up Tommy and his friends into one army and try and recruit some of my sisters

*Finally Number Three" Trust Walter White and try not to get killed my buttercup" said Leni

"Thanks Sweety" said Dil

"Anytime now go back to sleep and have sweet dreams as I'm watching over you now" said Leni before assisting Dil back to reality before fading away

 **Leni has become Dils Guardian Angel and Has told Dil the three steps of beating and killing Gus and the Warden**


	11. Step 1 of Lenis Tasks for Dil

**Leni has become Dils Guadian Angel and Dil is currently doing step 1:**

Dil is currently in his school sciences lab trying to make a weapon

"All I need is Electricity as he was planning on making a gun" said Dil

Soon Leni Appeared as a sprit and told Dil "Use those Electric Jump cables" said Leni

"What if I die" said Dil

"If you live Dil you will be able to avenge me, If you die You will see me in heaven for all eternity" said Leni

"In that case then" said Dil

Dil throws the jump cables onto the electric power box causing the gun to start working

"What is that" said Leni

"It's a Testla Gun" said Dil

"Nikola Testla would love to see this" said Leni

Soon Nikola Testla appeared in sprit and said "Well Done Dil, you followed one of my great patients and I award you with something"

Testla gives Dil a magic device

"If You succeed the 3 steps plus when the Warden and Gus are dead, you can get 3 wishes" said Testla

"Thanks" said Dil

 **Dil has done step 1 and has been a magical device and when Gus and The Warden are dead and the steps are all done, he can get 3 wishes**

 **What will Dil wish for?**


	12. Step 2: Building an Army

**Dil has just completed Step 1 now he has to do Step 2 which is Build an army:**

Dil went up to Tommy

"Tommy, I want you and your friends to form an army" said Dil

"Why D" said Tommy

"Because Tommy, I know who did it to Leni and I want him dead" said Dil

"Dil, calm down with this Leni business, we all miss her and we will catch that warden but right now we should move on" said Tommy

"No because I've been lead here to tell you to build an army" said Dil

"Lead by who" said Tommy as he looked puzzled

"Leni, she's become my guardian Angel" said Dil

"Ok Dil, prove it" said Tommy

Soon Dil spoke some words in Latin and Leni popped up in sprit form

"Hi Dil, Hi Tommy" said Leni

"Dil...How...Did...you" said Tommy in complete shock

"Tommy, Dils right, I'm am his guardian Angel" said Leni

"We will avenge your death when we find that warden..." Said Tommy

"The Wardens working for someone" said Dil

"Who" said Tommy

"A man by the name of Gus" said Leni

"You mean Gus from Breaking Bad" said Tommy

"Yes" said Leni

"I thought he's dead" said Tommy

"He's got a new robotic body now" said Dil

"Tommy I want you arrange the gang into an army" said Dil

"Yes Sir" said Tommy

A Few Moments later: Tommy and the Gang are all in Roman **Uniform** when suddenly a mysterious figure appeared

"I want to join you" said the figure in a dark tone

The figure revelled herself, It was Lori Loud

"I want to Avenge my sisters death" said an angry Lori

"Yes, Step 2 completed" said Dil

 **Dil has just Completed Step 2 and Is on his way to fight Gus and his gang**


	13. Step 3: Fighting Gus

**Soon Dils Army headed for Gus's house and Armed themselves with AK-47 Machine Guns:**

Soon the Army was Ambushed

Some minor characters died but none of the major ones

Soon Dils Army Overan Gus's Defenses and was near him

Soon though a mine exploded, putting the army into chaos

"Dil I'm going to do to you to what I did to your love" said Warden 1

suddenly Dil ran up to the Warden and Decapitated him with a katana

"Is that what you've got Gus" said Dil

"No not really" said Gus before detonating explosives near Dil wounding him

Suddenly Gus and some of his henchmen appeared

"Dil you tried to avenge your love but now you may be going in the same place" said Gus

Suddenly Lori Came up and Tried to stop Gus but was knocked out cold with a gun by one of Gus's henchmen

"Take her away, (Turns to Dil) as for you" said Gus

"I'm the one who knocks" said Walter White as he appeared and shot Gus with a .44 Magnum

Suddenly a magical electrical device came from the sky

"What's That" said Tommy

"It's a Wish Maker and it says I've got 3 Wishes" said Dil

"My Wishes are

* Make sure Lori recovers

* We all go back happy

and Finally" said Dil

"What" said Evreyone

"Leni to be ressurcted back to life" said Dil

Suddenly Leni Loud Appeared back in human form

"Thanks Dil, I knew you will do anything for me" said Leni

"Awww thanks Leni" said Dil

The Couple kissed

"Who will be responsible for all this" said Chuckie

"I will and guys now go thanks for everything though" said Walter White

Suddenly Evreyone but Walter left who was charged and later given the death penalty

 **That's is the 2nd to last Chapter guys hope you have enjoyed it** **and yes this is a another chapter coming up**


	14. 10 Years Later

**10 Years Later: 23 year old Dil and 26 year old Leni are married with a son named George who is 3 years old**

"And that's the story of me getting Leni back to life to stop the evil Gus" said Dil

"Thats a great story daddy" said George

"Glad you enjoyed it son" said Dil

soon Leni walked into the room

"Anyone want Hot Chocolate" said Leni

"Me" said both George and Dil

"Daddy I hope I don't lose Neither you or Mummy ever" said George

Soon Leni put their hot chocolates on the counter and hugged both of them crying

"We both love you very much George" said Leni

"Aww Love you too" said George

Leni and Dil tucked George into bed

"Goodnight my precious" said Leni

"Goodnight Mummy, Goodnight Daddy" said George

"Goodnight Champ" said Dil

1 Hour Later

Dil walks in Georges room and George is fast asleep

"Here you go George, You enjoy this, I know I did (Puts His Iconic Sherpa Hat on Top of Georges Draws)" said Dil

"Awww You are very sweet Dil" said Leni

"Thanks Honey" said Dil

The Two Kissed

 **The Last Chapter of my story is completed and ends on a heartwarming moment, I may Update my Vengeance story soon**


End file.
